


He's nothing without you, Dad

by BobhasRainbowVeins



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobhasRainbowVeins/pseuds/BobhasRainbowVeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Peter Parker and my father is Captain America.</p>
<p>It wasn’t always like this; just the two of us. I used to have two dads. My other dad… was Iron Man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, when I was only 4 years old, he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's nothing without you, Dad

My name is Peter Parker and my father is Captain America.  
  


It wasn’t always like this; just the two of us. I used to have two dads. My other dad… was Iron Man.  
  


However, when I was only 4 years old, he died.  
  


There were giant, missile-firing robots attacking the city, so all of the Avengers – minus Thor – got together in an attempt to get rid of them.  
  


In the midst of all the fighting, it happened.  
  


Pop threw a missile back at the robot that’d fired it at him and turned his head to watch the explosion-upon-collision. What he didn’t see was the bomb heading straight for him.  
  


Dad… Dad flew in and shoved him out of the way. Half of his suit was incinerated, leaving him exposed.  
  


He died upon impact, having taken a hit just to keep the man he loved safe.  
  


I don’t remember the fight since I was too young to be exposed to that sort of thing, but I do remember the funeral.  
  


It was very private, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury had graciously provided what was to be an almost military-style funeral. Apparently it was the service they had for any fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Dad wasn’t an agent, but that was nice of him anyways.  
  


It was raining, but not many people had umbrellas. Everyone was dressed in black. Aunt Pepper held my hand as they brought the casket out. She was crying.  
  


I remember shouting things like ‘ _Where are they taking my daddy?_ ’ and ‘ _They can’t take him, Pep-pep! Daddy!_ ’. Poor Aunt Pepper. She ended up having to hold me back, and if she hadn’t, I probably would’ve ran over and jumped down in that hole with him.  
  


Pop had stood far away from everyone else, distant, silent, sad. No one walked over and told him it was going to be ok.  
  


When the ceremony was over, I remember feeling empty and tired as I saw everyone leave. As Aunt Pepper dragged me back to the car, I spotted Pop again, standing alone right before the grave. He was crying.

The rest of that day was a blur of tears, as were the ones that followed. Pop never did get over it. I think he blames himself.  
  


Once when we went to Dad’s grave, I heard Pop whisper, ‘ _You bastard. How could you leave me to raise_ our _son by myself?_ ’  
I held his hand as he cried. What else could I do?  
  


Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and hear Pop screaming. I always go into his bedroom and wake him up. Just another dream about Dad. He breaks down and I hug him. On those nights, I stay in his bed. He says it helps him sleep. He just doesn’t want to be alone.  
  


Pop’s face always lights up when Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint come to visit. He has such a nice smile, though.  I wish I could see it more.  
  


Whenever they visit, they fuss over him like he can’t take care of himself.  
  


If only they would come over more.  
  


Pop still does Avenger-things with everyone. Sometimes Uncle Bruce or Uncle Thor will bring him home unconscious and my heart will drop as they tell me he had another fit right when the battle turned sour. Uncle Bruce says it’s PTSD. Pop just doesn’t like to be reminded.  
  


Recently, I was in an ‘accident’, I guess you could call it. Under certain circumstances, I gained strange powers. I have been using these powers to help others. For Pop. For Dad.  
  


Yesterday, I got hurt. Pop found out that I was Spider-Man because he was the one who took me to the hospital. I thought he would yell at me or be angry, but he just cried. Yep. He misses Dad. He’s afraid he’ll lose me, too.  
  


My name is Peter Parker, I’m 17 years old, and my father is Captain America.  
  


If I could have a single wish, it would be to bring Tony Stark back from the dead.  
  


I’m tired of watching my Pop cry.  
  


And I’m scared…I’m scared that one day, he’ll fall apart and I won’t be able to put him back together again.  
  


Dad, I didn’t get a chance to know you, but come back. Please.

We need you.

We love you.

_We miss you_.

…

My name is Peter Parker and I want my dads back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the deal.
> 
> This little fic is inspired by the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.  
> The funeral is inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist; Maes Hughes' funeral.
> 
> In my mind, if Tony ever died, Steve would never be the same.  
> At the end of this fic, Peter says he wants his dads back, but know that Steve didn't die. He was never really there, though. He was so young when Tony left them, and he grew up not knowing the real Steve.  
> He just wants the happy family that they could have been.
> 
> I will probably be adding something to this story, ok! One of these days.
> 
> \--
> 
> On a different note, how was the repetition? I hope it was noticeable.  
> I did repeats on the 'My name is Peter Parker's and on the 'He just doesn't's.  
> The latter wasn't quite as consistent, as the 'he' changed to 'pop' and I dropped the 'doesn't' once but whatever.
> 
> I know this is super short but I hope it has the effect I was looking for!


End file.
